


Latias to Latios

by Setsuna_Damius



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna_Damius/pseuds/Setsuna_Damius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>(THIS WORK IS NOT COMPLETE YET! I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO USE THE SITE SO I ACCIDENTLY HIT THE BUTTON THAT SAID FINNISHED SORRY!)<br/>(I'm not the best writer, so if there's any grammatical things I am doing wrong PLEASE TELL ME IN A COMMENT OR PM!!! THANK YOU! AND HAVE A GOOD DAY AND OF COURSE ENJOY THIS ADVENTURE! ;D)<br/> Roukou lived on an icy mountain, east of the mainland. He stayed up there for all his life, with his best and only friend Eevee. But one day during a blizzard a Latias crash landed outside his house. His life was about to change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Latias' Ice Cage

Latias to Latios

CHAPTER 1: Latias’ Ice Cage

Looking out the window, all I could see was a wall of white snow. The house seemed to groan at the harsh winds spewing from the sky. No matter all the commotion of weather, Eevee sat on the couch by the fire, completely conked out from boredom.

I touched the window while smiling at the snow and muttered,” I know I love snow, but this is even a little too much for me.”

“Eev!” shouted Eevee, right next to me. I jumped slightly and looked down at her.

“Awake already?” I asked. Picking her up like a cat and putting her on the large window sill. Suddenly Eevee quickly jumped off the window sill and ran down to the couch, hiding under it.  

Suddenly a pulse of light blasted through the thick wall of snow that surrounded my house. The room shook as I fell down to the floor and hugged the back of the couch in fear. Even the lights flickered for a matter of seconds, till it all ended.

My knees shook like I was walking around in snow, bare foot. Even my hands trembled no matter how hard I locked them onto the couch.

“What has just happened?” I asked trying to get to my feet. I felt an almost intense feel, like as if suddenly I was wearing a heavy jacket over my shoulders. Only the intense aura of a ghost-type pokemon can cause this, but I knew that no ghosts lived in our house.

I fell back down, suddenly noticing that I was starting to gasp for air. I put my hands up to my throat as if I were choking on the air. I fell down to the floor as my body suddenly craved for more air. The room started to spin slowly like if I were in a dream.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my hand that made me breath in deeply. I pulled my hand from beneath me and looked at it.

Bite marks?

I got up off the floor and breathed in again, deeply. I looked down behind me to see eevee.

“Thank you,” I managed to say. My breath returned to normal and the room stopped spinning. I sat up and patted eevee lightly. I must have started to hyper-ventilate. The way I did before when a Gengar took over our house, but my mom kicked it out before it had a chance to do any real damage. But this was for more intense than before, no mere pokemon could’ve caused this.

I jumped at the sudden scrapping noise. I spun my head at the door, only to find eevee clawing at it. I lightly sighed and tried to stand up. I fell back down and said,” Eevee, don’t ever do that again.”

She ignored me, which was rare, and continued to claw at the door.

“Eevee?” I asked, this time a little worried.

“Eev…” she said worriedly.

I sighed lightly and looked back out the window.

“Alright,” I said. I knew something was out there and whatever was out there was most likely something I didn’t want to get into. Something to get me off of this mountain…

“Eevee,” I said lightly sighing. “We will explore, and you shall lead.”

I ran up the stairs and into my room. Then I pulled open a closet door and threw on a thick black jacket. I shoved on a pair of skiing pants over my pajamas. I put on a pair of gloves and adjusted the straps on them, and remarked at how everything I wore was black. I pulled on a neck-warmer over my head and pulled out a pair of skiing goggles to look through. The frame was white but the plastic visor was orange tinted. I breathed into it and rubbed it with my gloves. It was a gift from my mother, and I had meant to cherish it with my dear life.

I put my keys in my pocket and adjusted the goggle’s straps. I finally stomped down stairs to reach my boots to find eevee waiting for me as she paced back and forth across the room. Another thing she did very rarely as she was very patient due to our training.

Ignoring her sudden changes in personality, I picked up a pair of boots from around the entrance and sat down to put them on. She stared at me from beside the door, irritation written across her face as I tied the shoe laces on my boots.

“Lead me,” I said, opening the door. Suddenly a strong gust of wind threw open the door nearly hitting me as it slammed wide open. Snow poured in as I jumped outside with eevee and quickly pulled the door closed. I looked down from the short flight of stairs and found the snow already at the height of my knee.I pulled up my neck warmer over my nose and saw eevee drowning in the snow up to her neck. Something she also got used to.

“Allow me to pick you up,” I said, pulling her out of the snow. I carried her like if she were a baby and continued forward.

I tromped through the snow in the darkness, barely able to dodge the camouflaged trees in front of me. Even with my goggles, the rate at which the snow fell at was like trying to dry my goggles in the rain. On top of that my breath fogged up the visors, making it nearly impossible to see through. Furthermore, it was nearly impossible to move with the snow up to my knees. Already snow was diving into my boots, making my socks soaking wet and numb to the bone.

I breathed out and felt my breath run out of my neck warmer and up into my goggles. Suddenly eevee tugged at my arm. I knelt down to let her walk, but she sunk into the snow. Though she seemed to try to swim to the right. That meant I had to walk right, I guess.

I pulled her out of the snow and turned towards the right as she did and continued.

After 5 minutes of repeating the process, she finally jumped out of my hands and into a large mound of snow Next to a tree. It had to be taller than I was because when I looked up, the snow seemed to tumble over me like an Abomasnow .

Eevee started to create a hole in the mound, throwing snow onto my already buried legs.

I waddled over to her and knelt down beside her, copying her movements and throwing snow over my back. Ignoring time, me brushed away at the snow, stopping only to clear the snow off of my goggles. When suddenly it hit me.

I tore the glove off my right hand and found my fingers to be completely numb from the cold.

“H-how,” I said, finding that both of my hands were suddenly cold. I balled both of them into fists and squeezed, tightly feeling like even the blood in my hands were frozen. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket and watched eevee work away.

“Aren’t you cold?” I asked, almost expecting her to answer me. I pulled a hand from my jacket and removed the glove from it. I slowly moved me hand to eevee’s paw and felt it. Suddenly as if a needle stuck my hand, I let go of it. Her paws felt like they were almost frozen.

“Eevee stop,” I yelled over the roaring wind.

She continued her excavation, ignoring my warning. I pulled her up and was met with resistance. She kicked at my arms and frantically tried to escape.

“Eevee, Stop!” I shouted.

She continued to twist and turned in my hands till I was forced to let her go. She continued drilling at the snow mound.

Something was definitely off here, she never acted like so. I looked back at the snow mound and frowned at it. What froze my hands like this. It was true that often my hands were cold and I wore gloves indoors just to keep them warm, but this was truly outrageous.

I poked at the snow and felt the cold rush through my glove. But I also felt something, it was hard but something told me. Something, I could feel it like a force or telepathy, there was something beyond the ice. I quickly peeled the snow off the ice. This time I moved more vigorously, for curiosity was now in control. I stopped when I had made a hole large enough for my body to fit through. But beneath the ice, I could see something. It was red colored and it seemed to continue on.

I punched at the ice as hard as possible, but instead of the ice breaking, I could feel my knuckles swell up from the cold and impact.

“Haaa….” I breathed out, moving my fist back to rub it lightly. I put my gloves back on and put my hand in my pocket.

I stood back up and rammed the ice with my foot, only to slip on the snow and fall back. It was not possible to kick it, I thought to myself as I fell into the snow. And like if someone were burying me alive, snow fell all over my face. I got back up and knelt down on my knees and leaned on the ice with all my weight. But nothing happened except my palms were starting to turn blue.

Then with a little bit of thought I rammed into it with my right elbow. Only to find that the cold ran through my coat, like it was a thing summer shirt, and the blow made my elbow hurt. Then I switched to my other elbow and gave the ice another blow. Nothing happened.

Then curious to see if I could see what was under the ice from another part of the snow mound, I moved to the left of eevee and started to dig with my hands. After a few minutes I reached the same ice that I found on the other side. I rubbed the snow from the area and looked in through the ice.

My eyes opened wide at what I found. I couldn’t tell what it was, but it had a sleek face. A red triangle was marked over its head. It seemed like its eyes were closed calmly, if not it was going to sleep forever. This most likely meant it had to be a pokemon.

This time with adrenaline force I started to ram into with my elbows. Ignoring the pain that rushed up my arms every blow, through closed eyes and gritted teeth. I could almost feel my eyes get watery from the pain but I kept ushering on, trying to get the ice to crack.

Eventually, my elbows seemed to feel like they were broke or fractured.

Then I started to resort to my fist, delivering a non-stop flurry of slow punches. I felt something warm on my fists, the warmth oozed from my knuckles to my fingers. I could feel is drench into the gloves, but that only seemed to make me want to punch even harder.

Suddenly as if I were waiting for an egg to hatch, the ice cracked as my fist met the icy surface. Then I drilled forward and smashed my palms into it, trying to make the crack spread. I moved my hands back, and pushed again with all my weight. I laid against the ice with my weight on it. I could hear the crack spread, till suddenly it all shattered. I fell inside and felt the sharp glass like ice push into my coat. I breathed out and stood up. I looked through the hole, to find a red and white creature. It was elegant, and it’s body seemed to be made for speed as its overall shape was like an arrow. It had no legs and was covered injuries. Like if the creature had been in fire, it was burned all over the place. But the white skin looked pale and almost blue from the cold.

Eevee peered through the hole with me, looking down upon the creature, trying to figure out what it was. Though I had a single impossible idea, is it a Latias?

Either way I grabbed the cold creature and pulled her through the hole I made. Finding her surprisingly light for such a big creature I laid her down on the snow outside the ice. She was skinny, looking as if she hadn’t eaten in days.

I touched her face and felt a small movement, perhaps she was still breathing. How was I going to bring her back was the question. No matter how light she was, it was not possible to simply carry her back.

“The sled…” I muttered, remembering at home that I had a sled large enough to fit the creature on. I unzipped my jacket and put the jacket over the long creature.

“Survive just a little while longer.” I said, standing back up. I could feel the ice cold wind bite my skin and suck the warmth and color out of it.

Ignoring the pain in my hands, I picked up eevee and trampled through the snow. Following my halfway covered footprints for guidance. Time flew on quickly as I trampled through the snow. I hugged Eevee for warmth as I hugged him close to my chest. I could feel her pawns, cold like ice, but thankfully they were not as beaten as my hands were.

I fumbled for my keys as I fished them out of my pocket. I held my hand that shook from the cold, with my other hand and somehow managed to get the key into the keyhole. I dropped eevee onto the couch and ran up the stairs, neglecting to take off my frosted boots. I yanked open my door and dove into my closet searching for the sled. I threw everything my hands could grab onto the floor till I dug my way to the back to find a dusty sled.

It was almost as old as I was, 14. I remember being told that I got it from one of my mom’s friends when I was just born. I never understood why, but I sure am thankful now.

I ran down the stairs feeling the bruises all across my arms starting to swell up. Eevee sat at the bottom of the stairs alone, waiting for me.

“You stay here, I’ll do fine alone.” I said, patting her on her head before leaving again. I ran out the door, forgetting to close the door on the way out and continued to tread through the snow. I retraced the footsteps back to the creature, feeling the snow claw through my pajamas.

It had been about another five minutes when I got to the creature. She hadn’t moved but still slowly breathed, exhaling cold air.

I put the sled next to her and slowly tried to pick her up. But none of my muscles refused to work in the cold. I then tried to push her onto the sled but the sled laid on a mound that made it hard for me to push her onto the sled.

“Crud…” I cried lightly, as my body refused to work with no kind of jacket. I sucked in my breath and rapped my arms around her body. Somehow with a lot of groaning, I pulled her off the ground by an inch and quickly dropped her onto the sled.

I scooped up the roped that was attached to the large sled and started to pull, using only the strength in my legs and the weight of my body. The sled quickly jerked back and my own weight threw me to the snow. I jumped up, shocked by the sudden cold that spread along my back. I looked around for a few seconds and scooped up the reins of the sled and started to run toward my house. Pulling the sled with all my strength I could feel my hand numb with pain and cold. My elbows were contorted with bruises from slamming them against the ice. My jogging soon was replaced with steps that were covered in ice.

I pushed forward against the wind and snow, as they attempted to quit. There was a giant light in the distance, my house. It seemed to glow more than I could ever remember as I took another mechanical step towards it. In the distance I could see something dark come out of the house.

Ignoring it, I pushed ahead through the snow. My feet numb with ice and snow, I could feel my body start to give in. Weariness started to blotch my vision as I was only minutes away from home.

The sled got stuck as I took another step forward. Now the black object that was coming towards me was closer and I could tell it was furry, but still it seemed to be blurry.

I swallowed my breath and gave the sled a pull with my weight, and fell down against the snow. My body shook with the sudden chill and somehow I slowly got up. My body was petrified with frost, and for the first time in my life, I thought I was going to get frostbite.

I grabbed at the reins of the sled and pulled forward. The black object was now recognizably close, it was eevee. She ran behind me as I pulled the sled forward. Then I suddenly felt the sled get lighter, plowing it through the snow I noticed how it became easier to move. After a handful of minutes, I pulled the sled through the door, feeling the warmth of the fire place hit me like a barrier.

I pulled the sled inches further and into the floor with eevee pushing forward with me. I could see the fire place through my goggles, it seemed to glow warmer than I could ever remember. I breathed out and jerked the sled forward again, ignoring the fact that I was probably damaging the floor a little. I tore off the goggles and laid them on the floor. That was when I finally noticed my purple knuckles and the quivering of my arms.

With a final effort I heaved the sled across the floor and in front of the fire place, then I immediately collapsed to the floor. I welcomed the warm air into my lungs as I breathed in with a small smile at the edges of my mouth. Eevee collapsed to the right of me, and curled into a ball before the warm fireplace. Soon my body stopped quivering and pain seared across my knuckles and elbows.

I got up slowly, my body still limp with pain and cold. I threw the jacket off of the creature and moved it onto Eevee who fell asleep peacefully. I rapped her in my jacket and moved her onto the couch for now.

“Time to get to work,” I muttered watching the color of the creature’s skin return.


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen Plagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latias meets MC!

Chapter 2: Frozen Plagues

 

I opened my eyes to have a bright light shine in my face. I could feel my eyes water as I turned over quickly, but immediately I felt that my bed was much harder than usual and my arms hurt like if they were hammered to death. I got up and found that I was sleeping on the floor of the living room. The fire in the fire place had gone out and the blinds were open just a crack. The room was dark except the sunlight that made its way through the cracks of the blind. A single large blanket was pulled over me, covering me perfectly.

I pulled the sleeve off of my right arm and found that my elbow and fists were covered in scabs and purple bruises.

What was I doing last night? I stared at the figure on my couch, covered in bandages and stuff. A latias? Then I remembered, last night me and Eeveen went to save her.

‘I must have been too tired to even get back into my bed,’ I thought to myself, checking the Latias for any additional wounfsn I may have missed while I was working last night.

Finding none, I stood up and petted on the red creature that slept on my bed. She quietly snored and seemed to be comfortable underneath the blanket that I had provided her with last night. I sighed lightly and walked into the kitchen to find Eevee sleeping in her crib. ‘She must have woken up and moved here later on last night,’ I thought to myself as I reached for the medical cabins that was above the oven to my right.

I quietly opened them and pulled out a roll of bandages and a bottle of ointment.

‘Made with Oran Berries!’ The bottle said in big red letters. I opened the bottle of salve, that smelled more like medicine than berries, and poured it onto the bandages. Then I tied my arm with bandages. I walked over to the refridgerator for something to eat.

I pulled out some vegetables, some spaghetti, and a couple different sauces. I poured some water into a pot that sat on the stove and turned on the fire. Then from another cabinet I pulled out a cutting board and started to cut away at the vegetables.

As I cut, I silently smiled, loving the quiet calm morning. It felt like a moment of rest, peace and just pure calm. Not a thing in the world to worry about, no action, just a time to sit down and drink some tea. Of course even though I was cooking, I still loved my quiet mornings.

"Eev,'' yawned eevee from her bed.

She watched me with drowsy eyes as I chopped away with almost perfect precision in mechanical rythem and speed.

I could hear the water start to boil and pop, but I ignored it as I finished slicing away at a carrot. Then I stood up from my seat and walked over to the stove and poured in some pasta from its box. I adjusted the bandages and sat back down onto my chair, getting back to work.

**************************************************************************************************

I sat down to eat breakfast, which was spaghetti that had a very light soy sauce bas and was heavily salted. I quietly looked out the window as I took another bite from my food. I could hear something flap and fall lightly behind me. But I ignored it as I stared up at the empty sky.

'What is it like out there?' I pondered.

“Eeev!” hissed eevee behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a white floating creature blocking the doorway.

“You’re awake!” I said, trying to control my excitement. I quietly pushed myself out of my chair and walked over to eevee. The creature’s golden eyes followed me across the room, but it didn't seem to happy.

“Sorry,” I said petting eevee lightly. “She’s not used to new pokémon.”

She glared at me, with a tense expression written across her face. Chill bumps started to grow on my back as she seemed to watch my every move like a stray purugly.

“You must be hungry,” I said retreating to the oven slowly. I reached for a dish on the cabinet and pulled it back. Then suddenly a plate flew out of the cabinet like an identified flying object. It exploded on the floor like, making the tension in the room reach its pinnacle. I stood there, almost in fear, the sound almost deafening. I looked back and saw the had creature flinched, but still she kept her eyes on me. Eevee moved back closer to me glaring back at the creature. With the spaghetti server that was left in the pot, I pulled out some spaghetti and dumped it onto a seperate plate.

I walked over to her slowly with the plate as she glared at me like I was breajfast and the sphagetti was brunch. She hissed at me as I got within touching distance.

Eevee quietly hissed back at her, as I stood perfectly between the two. I slowly kneeled and put down the plate of spaghetti and slowly walked away, almost happy to get the chance to get away from them.

I finally noticed my knees were shacking and I slowly sat down next to eevee. I could see the creature look down at the food then back at me, trying to decide if she could trust me or not.

“I’m on your side.” I said, slowly crawling towards it. I picked up a single strand of spaghetti and ate it.

“See.” I said, watching it glare at me again. I slowly backed away as her glare softened.

She stared at me and then slowly started to eat at the spaghetti. I lightly sighed and her stare fell back on me again. I could feel eevee tense again. I winced from the sudden glare and fell back a little.

She continued to eat away at the spaghetti and didn’t give me any attention. I shifted uncomfortably on the floor as I stared at her. What was she, well that was obviously a Latias from all the legends and pictures, from various ancient sites like cave paintings and stained glasses, my mom and her books told me about. Why is she here, and where is her brother latios, or is she a Ditto or Zoroark in disguise, after all she was known for her kind personality, I think. Well I don't think gkaring at people menacing was all too kind.

I scratched my head lightly, and gave up on the wonder and decided to just proclaim her as Latias. I slowly stroked Eevee’s head and looked back out the window to daydream. Today was going to be a long day.

A few hours later

Somehow Latias had become used to me since she didn't glare at me, as sharply, when I slowly walked away to make tea. Thisbwas about an hour after feeding her spaghetti. I sat calmly in the kitchen and stared out the window, drinking my cup of tea, as the latias slept on the couch in the living room.

I had to remove the bandages, but I had to get close to her to do. I went to the cabinet and pulled out a small pair of silver scissors. The end was slightly curved so I could cut bandages that were tightly wrapped to the Pokemon’s skin.

I put the scissors in my pocket and slowly walked over to Latias.

“Latias?” I called, unsure what to call her. Her head quickly moved off of the couch, her eyes glaring at me.

“I’m going to take off your bandages, will you let me approach you?” I asked, cautiously with my hands up.

She didn’t say anything but let her head fell back to the couch. I slowly approached her, my hands still up. Once I got close enough to touch her, I could almost feel her tense up.

“Don’t worry,” I muttered kneeling on the couch. I pulled at a bandage around her neck and then looked around for a knot. I put my hand in my pocket feeling for the scissors.

I slowly cut at the bandages, keeping my eye on Latias’ head. Trying to figure out if she would think that what I was holding against her was a weapon. Her eyes looked at me then back at the scissor.

Suddenly I was flung across the room and the I landed my back against the wall across from the couch and something warm was on my arm.

“Ahh.Ow?” I moaned, kind of confused. Pain slowly started to run both up my back and arm. My arms were burning with pain. I looked at my arm and saw the sight of my own blood. Three large red claw marks were marked diafonally against my arm, bleeding with no sign of stoping. It looked more like an Usaring tore through my arm then a Latias. She must have jumped up and then scratched me. She's brutally strong, it's not even funny. And she's supposed to be a being of defense.

I looked up and saw Latias hovering over the couch. Eevee ran in from the kitchen, and at me and then at the Latias.

“Grr…” Growled Eevee, defending me from Latias. Then she combusted into an angry toned fit of shouts.

“Eevee!” I said, cutting into her fitful yells. She continued to yell at the Latias without no signs of stopping.

“Eevee!” I said, getting up and walking to her. My body ached from, being thrown. I walked over to her and hugged her with my good arm as she stopped.

“It’s all right, Eevee, calm down.” I whispered, clenching her.

“Eev…” she murmured, looking up at me with big eyes like if she were saying, ‘I was saying all that for you.’

I looked up at the Latias, who looked sad and almost hurt. ‘I never knew my Eevee was harsh enough to hurt a legendary creature’s feelings,’ I thought to myself.

The Latias slowly floated towards me, slowly.

“Stand back!” I shouted at her, wondering if she was still after me. She looked even more hurt and moved back.

Maybe Eevee told her what happened and the Latias was just really defensive, not mean.

“Just let me bandage up my arms.” I said, standing up slowly. She stared at me with sad eyes of guilt. She looked down at her claws and looked back at me.

I walked into the kitchen and took out another bandage kit and pulled out a roll of bandages and some disinfecting salve to apply to the wound. The wounds burned, but I was kind of able to ignored it as I thought about what to do with her. She's dangerous.

She’s not here to hurt me, if she was then she would have already came after me. I suppose she understands the situation, and that has to mean Eevee explained what happened. I bit down on my tongue and sprayed the salve over my arm. Pain rose up my arm quickly and as quickly as it came I got used to the pain. I clenched my hand into a fist and wrapped the bandage around my arm.

I sucked in some air and walked into the living room where Eevee sat idly on the floor. The Latias looked more ashamed than earlier, as I walked back into the room.

I looked at the bandage and found that I was still bleeding, but it had to do for now. Now to the matter at hand, how was I going to even start to speak to Latias?

“Alright, then…” I started to say, but there were no other words that came out of my mouth. “Umm…Well I forgive you for acting defensive, and the fact that you cut me. I forgive you and I understand your reason.”

She smiled lightly at that but she still seemed to be sad. If only there was a way for me to talk to her, this would be much easier.

“Next, um… you can stay here as long as you like, and please make yourself feel at home. Finally, can I cut the bandages? I’m sure that the bandages are in your way, rather than helping you at this point.”

The latias floated towards me as I picked up the pair of scissors, off the floor, and slowly cut away at the bandages. Eevee watched me calmly from the corner of the room, staring at us like a loyal club securuty gaurd would stare at his owner.

Relieved that the tension in the house finally dropped I sighed lightly and cut the last bandage.

“You’re good to go.” I said, rolling the bandages up into a ball and walking into the kitchen.

I threw the ball of bandages into a trash can and walked back out. I slowly walked up the stairs and into my room. Then I opened a textbook on my desk and started to study from it. Pain still ran through my arm as I wrote down notes on both pokemon and human medical science.

It was about another three hours before I got bored and walked back downstairs.

Latias picked up her head and motioned with her hand for me to come towards her. Thinking about it for a few seconds I walked over to her.

“Yeah?” I asked.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then suddenly a blue clear film, shaped as a sphere, appeared around us. She opened her eyes, and they glowed bright white.

“Latias?” I asked.

Suddenly the film turned into the sky and the floor became the trees and ground. I looked closely and found that I was starting to rise, but I didn’t feel that I was falling.

“Grrrohhhhhhhh!” Shrieked something behind me.

The tension, from last night, rose again but this time not as breath taking. Goose bumps pulsed through my body and I suddenly didn’t want to turn around. But no matter how much I warned myself, I pushed my neck back, as if it were frozen, and looked back.

I stared into the eyes of something, its eyes as large as my hand. The creatures eyes were not staring at me, but through me. I could almost see infinite knowledge, wisdom, and age, in its golden eyes. But they were somehow different from Latias' eyes. Her eyes had more emotionn her's were more kind.

Its head was as tall as my body and was much wider. It’s body, as heavy as it looked, it flew through the air with its strange shaped ice wings, that I would’ve otherwise claimed flightless or useless. Certain parts of its body was white like the newest of snow.l

But none of this scared me, it was the fact that most of the creatures body was made of ice. Its wings, tail, certain parts of its body and head. The ice was so cold that I could’ve swore that I could feel frost crusting over my arm.

I turned around again and saw the Latias, but she was clear like tinted glass. The creature chased her through the sky, with me right between the two. We flew across the sky at top speed till Latias flew into the clouds. The area the creature entered from made the clouds start to turn grey like a drop of food coloring in a bucket of water. The ground started to move at hundreds of miles per hour, making the trees and clouds a blur of grey and green. Suddenly there was a large flash of light and cold air. I blinked and found snow starting to pour down mercilessly like hail. Through the onslaught of snow, Latias flew down into the rug of trees. I could see something clear like crystals starting to cover her as she fell.

The scene changed. Suddenly I was behind Latias, who floated before a group of ten people. All of them had their hair dyed orange with pitch black eyes, as I assumed they were contacts. All of them wore a strange set of black robes, like if they were, wizards?

A single woman walked out from the group of people.

I frowned at this person in robes that stood out from the crowd. She wore white robes and tall boots. Underneath her robes she wore a light jacket and ski pants.

“Mom?” I muttered, unsure. But it had to be, who else had natural orange hair with clear eyes. Besides who else had a face that was like hers.

“Release Kyurem, Dr. Enki!” shouted my mom, swinging her arm and opening her hand at the Latias.

“Yes mam!” shouted back an old man in the back.

A short robed man in the back took off his backpack as Latias’ stared in wonder. He unzipped it and took out what appeared to be a large electric generator and two larger than average pokeballs. He hooked the electric generator to one pokeball and pressed a button.

“Everybody move! Move!” shouted the scientist, running away.

Everybody moved out of the way, quickly forming a circle around the ball. At this time Latias was starting to leave, sensing that whatever was going to come out was dangerous.

There was a bright flash and the creature from earlier appeared, again. The creature looked at me and flew towards me. I through myself onto the floor and covered my head for a few seconds.

Nothing happened.

I dared to look up and saw that the creature flew overhead. Of course I forgot that was an illusion.

I stood back up and patted down my ruffled clothes.

So now I’m guessing this was supposed to mean that she was attacked by a group of people controlling an unknown pokemon. They seemed to also be led by my mother, obviously there had to be a misunderstanding.

The scene changed again.

This time I stood in a forest opening. Light poured into the empty space from the bright sun. In the center was a single fallen creature. It was the same as the Latias, however he was blue.

He laid there without moving at all, except for his faint and slow breathing. From behind a tree, a long sleek Linoone appeared. He held a berry from his mouth and ran over to the fallen creature. The linoone gave the berry to the pokemon and ran off.

I quietly walked towards the creature and studied it. Slow breathing and laying here like this, unresponsive to the pokemon. Not a good sign, in fact a sign of illness.

I walked closer, and bent down to looked at the creatures face. He was pale and looked very uncomfortable. I leaned down to touch it, but my hand slipped through.

Oh yeah, this wasn’t reality.

I lightly slapped my forehead and inspected the creature without touching him. Till I walked to a single discolored area on his back. It wasn’t the color of a bruise but it was almost brown.

“The pokemon plague!” I gasped. I had read about it enough times in both medical and history books. Hundreds of years ago, when the island was at war, one half the island had a cure for the plague, the other half didn’t. The half that had the plague was easily conquered the other half that had no chance against the side with no cure to the plague. Though last time I checked this plague had completely disappeared.

Fortunately, I lived on the half of the island with the cure. Since it grew in cold places at high altitudes.

Latias’ eyes closed and the film shattered and dispersed into air. Her eyes opened and she blinked a couple times.

This was an easy guess, Latios and Latias are brothers in the legends. So that most likely meant that she came here for the herbs but was attacked on the way here…

“So I’m guessing you want the herbs to cure Latios with, right?” I asked her.

She nodded at me and kept her eyes on me.

“Good news there up the mountain, it’s a short climb so you won’t need to come along. In fact I’ll get going right now.” I said, walking up the stairs.

 

 

It was about another hour when I hear a hard knocking on the door.

“Mom!” I muttered and ran down the stairs. From the couch Latias watched me walk to the door. Eevee watched me from behind the couch, eyeing me suspiciously.

I looked through the peephole and saw a man in a thick jacket. He had grey pants and blue hair with clear eyes. On the ground was a large houndoom.

I kept the door closed and waited for a second to see if the man left. He checked the time on his watch and waited.

“Let us in, where your mom’s friend!” shouted the man.

I shook my head and remembered that my mom said,’ Don’t let anyone inside even if they say they’re friends.’

I waved for Latias and Eevee to follow me and slowly walked up the stairs.

[Setsuna Damius' note: Sup? Setsuna Damius here! I'm new in this Archive of our own, but I've been a Pokemon fanfiction writer for about a year or two on Fanfiction.net. On Fanfiction.net, my writings are a lesser quality, HOWEVER, the progressiom of the storyline is faster. So here's the deal: When I post something on here, I post things on here but I make sure to check, and rewrite a lot of stuff. So in a way it's a higher quality. So the basic storyline is the same, but the quality is better on here. And maybe I'll even include a few art chapters [MAYBE]! Oh yeah, all the other Notes I made in the next chapters, I'll leave in there just in case people want to read what happened that day and what my thoughts were [Shrug]. Well welcome aboard this adventure!


End file.
